Blood White Roses
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: There was a strict order of things when it came to Humans, Vampires and Demons. Humans are the working order of the world. Vampires are royalty in the world. Demons were high ranked nobles of the world. Pairing: Sas/Nar. *Discontinued, sorry.*
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The world was not as most would of believed it to be and it wasn't as friendly or as bright as the books said or the stories that mothers told their children at night to hush them to sleep.

There was a strict order of things when it came to Humans, Vampires and Demons.

Humans were the working order of the world; they kept the world going around. They kept supplies stocked on the shelves in the local stores. They kept their superiors fed when they grew hungry for the richness flowing through their veins. They certainly never crossed the lines of how things were, and how some would disappear without question or even a reason. They never questioned, because questioning such a thing meant public humiliation and death soon after. After all to them, Vampires were the jury, judge and the executioners of civilization.

Vampires were considered royal, and were above Humans on both the peeking order of things and on the food chain. Vampires didn't have morals when it came to Humans, nor did they shed tears when a Human was murdered or died in their sleep of natural causes. There was never any exception, not in the past when civilization first made itself known to the world around it, not in the present when civilization is well set and certainly not the future where that civilization will continue to exist no matter what.

Demons were the high ranked nobles of the world. They were the only ones considered to be Vampires equals in every way. Power, strength and intelligences were only a few examples of the many reasons that they were equals. But they never associated unless the occasion called for it and they had the right to hold Vampires accountable for crimes if they so choose to. Demons unlike Vampires were hardly seen, and if they were, most of the time it meant something was wrong and something had to be righted or a meeting of sorts with a Vampire or a Vampire's Clan.

A couple of the key players with the Vampires were the Uchiha Clan, Hyuuga Clan as well as a few others, which were minor in comparison to these two Clans. But each worked together in some ways or another, whether it was with their businesses or mutual gatherings or meetings.

For the Demon's it was one court that ruled all, the tailed demons led by one who held the most tails of them all. And he was the one who held the most power and authority. When meetings would happen they would send one of the tailed demons out to speak with a Vampire, or Vampire's Clan. The more serious the situation or more dangerous the situation the higher number of tails the Demon would have.

Things have been this way for years. With no change and for Vampires and Demons, that was fine. For Humans however, it wasn't all right, they were starting to get more and more angry at the rank of things and how they were ruled.

And more and more cried out for freedom and equality. And more and more they disappeared and the more and more fear Humans held for Vampires. So those who still cried in outrage decided to turn inward and plot and scheme. Small pockets formed in ever city to fight within the shadows like the Vampires did and still do.

And as time gone on, Vampires started to get angry at the audacity that Humans held. So they on more then one occasion held attacks directed against the Humans who were within the small pockets of outraged Humans and their families. Thus striking more fear into the hearts of the Humans. But that didn't stop it, the Human race still held out strong enough to live another day and reform their pockets of fighters.

So finally, the nine tailed Demon Kyuubi called for a meeting after seeing the trouble Humans were creating. And if Humans caused trouble for Vampires, they caused trouble for Humans. He was to meet with both the Uchiha Clan as well as the Hyuuga Clan.

_**Authoress Note:** This chapter was beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Night fell over the city were the meeting was going down. Humans have long since turned in, not wanting to be caught out during the night. After all, that was when Vampires made their presence known due to the fact that the night was their world.

A long black limo made it's way through the streets. Inside the limo sat Kyuubi himself with his nine tails tucked beside him on the side of the limo away from the door. Pointed ears tuned into the radio listening to what was going on in the city this week. All there was, were reports of bombings and burglars being caught in the act. His red eyes scanned the black and gray buildings outside the tinted windows. Huffing slightly he noted the soft breathing beside him, his son. He decided to bring his son along with him rather then leave him behind.

He was dressed in a dark burgundy suit to where his son was in a black and orange suit.

Somehow his son acquired blond hair to where his was red and blue eyes unlike his red eyes. They both had whiskered cheeks, but his own were more pronounced then his son's three lined whisker marks. His son was tan and he was pale. He had nine tails and his son had one tail.

But he wasn't complaining, the boy beside him was his son and nothing or no one was going to say anything about it. After all it was normal that offspring's of Demons don't always look like the ones who sired them.

"Milord. We're here."

Kyuubi looked up casually before nodding and giving his son a shake to wake him up. When he didn't wake up he pushed him onto the floor of the limo gaining a loud yelp and complain from his young son.  
"Serves you right." Kyuubi taunted as he helped his son back onto the seat and fixed his son's cloths out of habit.

"We're here?" His son asked looking over at his father casually. He was exited that his father brought him along this time; he always wanted to see what the city looked like. He hoped he could explore tomorrow, or later. And most of all he wondered who he was going to meet here.

"Yes. Remember, be on your best behavior or else I will never take you anywhere again. Understood." Kyuubi stated gruffly as he waited for the driver to step out and open the door for them, it was customary for this to happen. Much like the movies, it was the driver's job to open and close the door for the occupants inside.

He noted his son nodding eagerly as he got out followed by his son. In front of him by the door to the tall building stood a pink haired young looking woman. She looked a bit skittish and obviously smelt like a human. _Servant, perhaps? Or someone's dinner_. Kyuubi thought calmly as he walked towards her stopping to see what she wanted, he noted that his overly friendly son waved at her.  
"Y-You are to follow me to the meeting, Milord." She spoke with a bow, showing submission to the Demon's before her.

With that she opened the door for him and his son to enter first before she scurried in front of them and lead them to the elevator and waited for them to enter first. Kyuubi could tell that his son was excited to ride in the elevator. _Isn't technology wonderful?_ Kyuubi groaned despite his amusement in his son's innocent antics.

As soon as the elevator doors opened with a ding Kyuubi stepped out and had to turn around to indicate that his son was to follow despite his want to ride in the elevator more. Sulking his son followed after him, making sure to make it obvious that he was pouting.

At the door, it was customary for the two obvious Vampires to open the door; after all they were in the presence of two Demons who outranked them. As soon as the door opened Kyuubi noted that there was two of each Clan. It was customary for meetings like this one. Both members from each Clan stood up in greeting.

"It's an honor that you could join us for this meeting Kyuubi-sama. May I introduce myself, I am Uchiha Itachi of the Uchiha Clan and this is my little brother Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi spoke calmly and evenly; his speech alone indicated that he was high ranked within his Clan; both brothers wore black with the trim of red, which was a common color for high ranked Uchiha's. _Probably apart of the main branch of his Clan._ Kyuubi noted to himself.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji and my cousin Hyuuga Hinata. I'm only apart of the second branch of my family, I am here in stead of Hiashi-sama." Neji stated calmly which was unlike those in a lower branch in Clans, both he and Hinata wore matching light brown kimonos that was tradition to their clan. It impressed Kyuubi to a certain extent.

"I am Kyuubi, head of the Council of the Nine Tailed Demons. This is my son, Naruto." Kyuubi introduced with a slight bow that was mimicked by his son. It was common for both Vampires and Demons to bring their children to meetings like these, to groom them and teach them to take on their roles of the future.

Naruto examined everyone in the room, each had an inhuman beauty to them despite the fact that most was male in the room. He was amazed on how the men in the room could keep a straight face to a point were little emotion showed through the well-placed masks. The only woman in the room looked skittish despite her attempts to hide it, he had to give her credit to come and be able to face everyone in the room despite that skittishness.

Sasuke looked towards the two Demons who were meeting with them, he was amazed that someone of his rank came personally and to bring his son. He couldn't be sure if that was the smartest thing to do, after all, lately the Humans became more bold and attempted petty attempts at assassinations. He honestly wondered on how this meeting would go now that such high attention was now shown towards the problems that Humans were now creating.

"Shall we begin?" Kyuubi stated as he sat down with the rest of the members attending the meeting. Naruto sat beside his father, instincts letting him know to not say a word now that the meeting has begun and watch how his father dealt with things. One thing was for sure you had to be serious.

"Lets." Itachi spoke calmly as he handed a folder to a Vampire servant to hand to Kyuubi who was on the other side of the table and out of the range of the Vampire's.

"If you take note of the folder's contents you would see that the humans activities have became unpredictable and erratic in their chaotic attempts of changing things for what they believe to be better." Neji stated calmly, each clan was fully aware of what was in the folder, they met with each other first before deciding that it was a good idea to invite the Demons to the table.

"What has been done to quell this?" Kyuubi asked as he flipped through the pages and skimmed the contents casually.

"We have tried many different approaches to stop this, but nothing seems to work, despite the fact that Humans are afraid of us, they refuse to give us names to the people in the Cells created to 'combat' us and our rule." Sasuke stated, a hint of arrogance in his tone. Kyuubi ignored the arrogance; it didn't concern him if a Vampire chooses to hold arrogance openly.

"I see, and you have tried everything you can think of? Including interrogation?" Kyuubi stated calmly as he closed the folder now that he finished looking through its contents though not giving it back yet.

"We have interrogated several. None of them are breaking." Itachi stated coldly. He knew he should of considered it an insult that Kyuubi was questioning if they did everything, but the situations with the Humans were far too serious to feel petty insults by serious questions.

"M… Maybe Kyuubi-sama could bring different interrogation methods to the table?" Hinata spoke, her voice was soft and at times hard to hear but to Kyuubi's hearing she was loud and clear. Kyuubi regarded her for a moment before he decided to speak up.

"Perhaps. I could summon one of my interrogators to do such a thing. See if he could come up with things that your interrogators have not." Kyuubi agreed with a nearly non-existent shrug. His eyes momentarily noting that the window blinds were closed, possibly to protect them and their meeting from prying eyes.

"Sounds like a plan, we need to solve this thing with the humans before it gets too out of hand." Neji stated calmly as he eyed his cousin for a moment, her father would be proud that she came up with something and held her own during the meeting.

"How soon would you be able to bring this interrogator here to conduct the interrogations?" Sasuke inquired while making eye contact with Kyuubi calmly before letting his eyes scan over the son of the high ranked Demon.

"He will be sent for and will arrive around noon tomorrow." Kyuubi stated. Naruto knew of this interrogator. He was a half-breed who goes by the name Ibiki, and to be quite honest he scared Naruto because of his grim outlook in appearance and the fact that he rather did enjoy performing interrogations.

"Perhaps, we should take a break. Have something to eat, drink." Itachi stated, it was a well known fact that Vampires were capable of eating solid food despite their preferences being Humans blood.

"Sounds good. It was a long ride here, and I for one am hungry." Kyuubi agreed as Hinata indicated that one of the servant Vampires to go and fetch the food dishes they made up in case such a thing was required.

And within seconds several Humans including the pink haired girl brought in several plates. Itachi noted that a few of the servant Humans eyed the new comers and the folder in front of Kyuubi.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx, who also gave me the Vampire and Demons fanfiction idea. I just put my own twist to it. _

_Pairing is, as said in summary, Sasuke and Naruto. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the food was brought in, the Humans left being that they weren't allowed to linger in this room. Which was fine with both the Vampires present and the two Demons present.

Naruto walked around the room to look at everything, being that everything had an interesting look to it in Naruto's eyes. Kyuubi stood off to the side talking with Neji and Itachi about casual things that had nothing to do with Humans.

Naruto noted that everything in the room was color matched and held a professional look to it. Nothing was out of place, not even a spec of dust was out of place and held the look of what most would consider civilization and technology. Quite different to how things looked where he came from. Where he was from nature seemed to intermix with technology and civilization. It all fascinated Naruto to no ends.

One picture caught his attention; it was of a man who held what seems to be carved in frown on his face. The more Naruto stared at it, the more the person looked like the two Uchiha brothers. _Family maybe?_ Naruto mused. He was too caught up in staring at pictures that he didn't notice that the timid Hyuuga woman approached him.

"H-Hi Naruto-sama." She greeted as she stood beside him. Naruto turned and looked towards her, wide eyed at the fact that someone was going to actually talk to him. Most in the room seem either too busy talking to his father or just sitting and glaring at the table for some reason to talk to him.

"Hi, uh, Hinata-sama." Naruto chirped as he smiled his fox like grin in her direction. She smiled in return.

"His name is Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama's father, he as well as my father founded this office." Hinata explained, she didn't think it would be a good idea to explain how he died. It wasn't in her place to explain such a thing.

"He was killed by Human terrorists." Sasuke stated coldly as he approached the two, after not being able to stand having them stare continuously at his father's picture.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Naruto mumbled, thinking a bit on it he found he couldn't stand losing his father and noted that it must be tough on the two Vampires even though they don't show it.

"I don't expect you to know. It wasn't your business anyway." Sasuke stated coldly earning a glare from Naruto. Hinata gasped lightly, she wasn't good at dealing with this sort of situation with the youngest of the Uchiha Brothers due to her usually not around them.

"Don't be a bastard." Naruto growled out, yes he understood the hurt that would be involved with the whole ordeal but he didn't see a reason to be rude or in most cases, mean.

"What did you call me you idiot." Sasuke growled out, flashing his fangs for a moment and fists tightened at his side.

"You heard me. And don't call me an idiot. BAS. TERD." Naruto bit back with his own fists tightened at his side, he really wanted to tie into the arrogant Vampire in front of him now as his tail flicked angrily behind him. Hinata was trying to calm them down, but neither acknowledged her.

"Don't call me that you I. DI. OT." Sasuke growled, suddenly feeling the need to tear into the Demon in front of him really bad now. Naruto noted that and prepared himself in case a fight did break out.

"Well you are a bastard." Naruto stated as he felt his ears flatten in aggression. He could tell that Itachi and Kyuubi didn't notice what was going on or else a stop would have been put to it.

Without warning Naruto felt a punch connect to his jaw and everything tilt as he fell to the ground only to shot back to his feet and throw a punch that connected with Sasuke's cheek thus knocking Sasuke down obviously surprised that Naruto held such a hard punch. Before anything more could be done in the terms of a fight, Kyuubi and Itachi put a quick stop to it.

"Naruto! Come here!" Kyuubi snarled pointing to the spot next to him as he stood in the middle of the room on their side of the table. Naruto winced, knowing he was in trouble and could tell that Itachi was frustrated and simply glaring at his brother who now refused to make eye contact with his older brother, instead glaring at the floor angrily.

Naruto approached his father, making sure that his head was down and his ears drooped down in submission to his father. He didn't like it when his father was angry with him, and his father was furious at his show of insubordination during an important gathering like this one.

"What is wrong with you!" Kyuubi accused as he glared down at his son. Naruto didn't dare make eye contact with Kyuubi; he didn't want to see that anger, it was bad enough to hear his father's anger.

"Nothing…" Naruto answered timidly, he really did hate being in trouble with his father. Kyuubi ignored everyone else in the room; at this point they didn't matter.

"Nothing? Why the hell did you get in a fight then? I told you, ignore not let such a thing carry on." Kyuubi growled as Naruto unconsciously played with the bottom of his shirt anxiously.

"You told me not to get in a fight… To walk away…" Naruto whispered, he recited what he could from the lecture he got this morning as they first got into the limo that brought them here. And he had every intention of following those words that morning.

"And why didn't you?" Kyuubi asked as he indicated that Naruto was to wait outside of the room until this meeting has finished. Kyuubi walked Naruto to the door, waiting to see if Naruto would answer him before those doors closed.

"I don't know…" Naruto answered as he watched the doors close leaving him in the hallway. His anxiety rising by the second, he didn't like being in trouble and he knew he was.

Naruto stood in the hallway, at times pacing and at times just staring out the window at the quiet streets below. Sighing he went back to staring at the door, he could hear quiet murmurs inside, proof that the meeting was still going on. _Please… Don't stay angry with me…_ Naruto prayed as he just watched the door, noting that the Vampires at the door didn't move a muscle nor did they look in any direction other then the one they stared in.

"Please don't be angry with me…" Naruto whispered, barely audible to Human's hearing but he was sure that the Vampires heard and that his father was capable of picking some of what he said up.

Naruto was going to go back to pacing when whispering caught his attention. The whispering came from down the hall, at the bottom of the stares. He had a bad feeling about those whispers and what sounded like weapons being armed. Listening more carefully he could hear planning being done, who was to go were and when.

Moving closer to the hallway he looked down, it was that pink haired girl and some others he didn't recognize. He was about to go tell the guards when he noted that the pink haired girl looked right at him. _Oh no! She seen me!_ Naruto nearly panicked, it was best that tell the guards now.

Just as he turned to do that he felt someone grab him from behind. It was one of the humans, looking to his side he noted that the Human looked surprisingly feral despite the fact that he was human while another human shot both guards.

"Don't move. Or make a sound." The man holding him whispered aggressively. Naruto could tell right then that the Humans who were here were going to hurt or try to hurt the people inside, including his father.

"If you move, or try to warn the scumbag creatures inside that room. I'll kill you." The man holding Naruto threatened when he felt Naruto's heart quicken at the thought of his father being harmed.

_No! I wont! I wont let them hurt my father!_ Naruto's mind stated, he felt his own killing intent rise, he knew that his father could sense it. And that his father will concentrate his senses to outside that door and smell or hear the Humans and the smell of Vampires blood.

"You hurt my father. I'll kill you." Naruto snarled as he looked behind him, knowing that his once kind blue eyes took on a more steely icy appeal to them.

Naruto could tell that the man holding him didn't know how to react to that statement, he felt the man's heart quicken against his back. It didn't matter, he could tell that the one in a ponytail and the pink haired one was setting up some kind of explosion at the door and if he didn't do anything the people inside would be hurt. Perhaps killed.

Calming his breathing he noted that the man had his arm near his mouth. Which was a big mistake, Naruto was a biter when needed. Opening his mouth calmly allowing his canines the elongate enough to cause damage and bit down hard causing the man to yelp and throw him to the ground in anger and frustration at being bit.

Getting up quickly he turned to the man to notice that a weapon was being pointed at him from more then one person. He couldn't move towards any of them without getting shot or make a sound without both shooting him.

It would be a risk he'd have to make. Taking in a breath to calm himself down enough to perform his task, he had to do this for his father and the four Vampires inside of the room.

Nothing else mattered, not even his own life.

"There's a bomb strapped to the door!" Naruto yelled on top of his lungs knowing his father and the Vampires inside heard. The only thing he heard from that point was his blood pounding in his ears and two shots going off.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto hit the ground with an unceremonious thud and names were yelled out as the Humans were debating on what to do now, they knew they couldn't take to long now. They were to either flee now or else they will all die or risk letting the Vampires and Demons live.

Naruto could feel himself get wetter and wetter in his stomach. And his sense of smell told him that he was bleeding. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, not really knowing what to do now or if the Humans who were still fighting were going to finish him off or flee. One thing that made him uneasy was that he heard,

"We should at least kill the fox demon!"

He hoped they wouldn't, he didn't want to die. _Father…_ Naruto's mind screamed. Naruto started to feel light headed as his vision started to fail, he knew he would die now if no one got to him in time. He didn't recognize that the Humans were now fleeing in fear of something or that the window he was looking out of only ten minutes ago shatter.

---

Within the room everyone stood at guard, they all heard what Naruto called out before two shots rang out causing Kyuubi to stiffen visibly. He knew his son was harmed and one thing was for sure, the Humans behind that door best be fleeing before he caught up to them because he felt his own lust for blood now run rampant.

He wanted to tear through the door, bomb or no bomb but knew that if he did that he would be endangering his son. Who cared about the angry Vampires behind him. Right now, they meant nothing to him. When it comes to family, to a Demon nothing else is more important. Not peace. Not friends. Not victory or pride. Nothing.

Rage coursed through his veins making his already spiked red hair nearly stand on hair and look more feral then it did before. His nine tails flickered behind him nearly savagely.

One thing even a not to wise Human wanted to create was a pissed off Demon. He could hear the Vampires trying to calm him, to work with them and figure out how to get out of the room without setting off the bombs. _Pitiful fools. Too used to civilization and technology they forgot how to risk their lives._ Kyuubi sneered in his mind.

"The window has a ledge on it of some sorts?" Kyuubi asked coldly.

"Yes." Sasuke stated, he had a good idea of what the Demon was planning. Without anything else said Kyuubi walked to the window and nearly tore off the blinds that covered the window before he opened the window looking out and indeed there was an edge. So without a word or even hesitation he climbed out onto the ledge and inched his way towards the hallway were he knew his son was. He could hear the wind howling by him, which made it hard to hear what was going on in the room. One thing was for sure, his son needed him. And he couldn't use his true form; he would bring down the whole building if he did.

Looking through the window he could see that his son was lying on the ground bleeding while the Humans were obviously fighting amongst themselves about what to do now. Frowning he shattered the glass causing everyone to jump, ignoring the dead Vampires on the ground he attacked the closest Human to him by simply tossing him down the stares, the others ran after the thrown man deciding not to tempt fate tonight.

Kyuubi quickly went to his son's side whispering words of comfort as he ran a hand over the top of Naruto's head ignoring the fox like ears that were limp on top his head.

Behind him he could hear someone climbing through the window, turning around quickly he noted it only to be the youngest Uchiha brother. Sasuke stepped on the glass without much care, not worried that it would pierce through his shoes. He quickly made his way to the door, knowing that Kyuubi has everything else under control. He examined the bomb that was slowly ticking down to detonation. Frowning slightly he examined the wires more closely to see if there was a way to disarm it.

"There's an infirmary down the hall, hurry and take your son there. I have this under control." Sasuke commanded calmly. The obviously angry Demon fox didn't acknowledge Sasuke with anything but picking up his wounded son and heading towards the direction the infirmary was located.

It didn't take him long to get there.

---

The Humans who just barely escaped the building rounded a corner that was out of view of the building's surveillance system. They all were out of breath and ignored the garbage that littered the alleyway. The minute one caught his breath he swore, gripping his arm where the young Demon had bit him.

"Are you alright Kiba?" The pink haired Human asked, moving closer to check it out. Kiba was only half Human but considered himself fully Human, hating his Demon half.

"Ya… It'll heal Sakura. I shouldn't have let him live though." Kiba growled. He was angry with himself for letting the fox Demon live when he knew he should have made slippers out of the Demon's tail.

"Well this is troublesome. We're going to have to hide our families now, not to mention we can't show our faces again." One droned on as he analyzed everything within his sight. He had a single ponytail near the top of his head.

"What do you think we should do Shikamaru?" The only other female other then Sakura asked. She had two buns on either side of her head and wore clothing that made it easy for her to move.

"I'm not sure right now, Ten Ten." Shikamaru answered, with that they moved further into the alleyway were the forgotten usually stayed. The harsh reality for Humans was that they were nothing to Vampires and Demons and Vampires and Demons were nothing to them. Hatred, that was the only bond between these two groups of races, that's all that there was ever since the war that lasted nearly a hundred years over a century ago.

It was painfully obvious to the Humans who won. Or at least, that was how the Human history books showed it. And further more, Human's moods and beliefs showed it in everything they seemed to do. There were a few who held onto hope, but they were growing fewer and fewer as they disappeared to the fangs of the Vampire and the claws of the Demons.

---

Kyuubi sat near the bed at the biggest hospital in this city, were Naruto was transported after they arrived in the infirmary. Naruto was still unconscious and now Kyuubi blamed himself for it, after all he was the one who made Naruto go outside into the hallway. And underneath his guilt there was pride that his son had that much courage to speak out like that. If his son didn't, then he didn't know what would have happened.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked, his brother was close to the door along with the two Hyuuga's. Kyuubi looked up at Sasuke calmly and regarded him for a moment before looking back at his son.

"Stable." Kyuubi answered calmly as he lightly gripped Naruto's delicate hand in his own hand. Sasuke only could nod; he for one couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a father with a son or even a daughter in the hospital in such a state.

He did however remember what it was like to be a seven-year-old pleading with the doctors to save his parents lives after a terrorist attack made by Humans. He remembered the fear and the hurt. _It must be something like that then…_ Sasuke thought, he was wowed that a powerful Demon like Kyuubi could feel fear, but there he was. Sitting beside his son and refusing to leave.

"The doctors said that you could stay the night, with your son. It's not normally done but in your case they'll allow it. Not to mention who you are helps." Sasuke stated calmly only gaining a nod from Kyuubi as an answer.

With that he left the Demon alone in the dark room.

---

Outside of the room, Sasuke only made eye contact with his older brother briefly. But that was all it took for Itachi to understand the understanding and the recognition for what the high ranked noble of the Demon society was feeling. It hurt his heart that his little brother still felt that pain, but there was nothing to be done about it. That pain will always be there.

"We should all turn in for the rest of the night. Tomorrow night we should send out a search to track down the Humans who have done this. Make sure the Humans understand that we are willing to pay them for turning in the fugitives." Neji stated, earning a nod from the rest of the Vampires that was with him.

It was agreed. Tomorrow they will give the Humans a chance to turn in the fugitives before they even send out a search party for the fugitives. When a search party is sent out, usually they go for the families first in order to draw out the fugitives. If that doesn't work then the families get charged and dealt with. It was harsh, but that was how things are.

The history books always spoke about peace treaty attempts even before the war started. But nothing worked; Vampires and Demons were hunted down then like animals. It got to be too much and they fought back. And when they fought back, the Humans fought harder. A war broke out, a war that lasted for at least a hundred years.

Vampires and Demons won. To see the proof of that you need only to look out the windows of your homes and vehicles and look into the face of a Human.

"Itachi…" Sasuke stared at they rode the elevator down. Itachi only looked at him, waiting for him to continue, and his little brother didn't disappoint.

"Why can't they just accept how things are…" Sasuke asked, this whole mess with Humans was tiring.

"Humans are like us, violent. Look at how they treated us when we wanted to make peace in good nature back before the war. They crave violence, and they don't even realize it. They use violence to gain freedom, to fight wars to get what they want. To take what they want. Just look it how they treated the planet, life. Us. Demons. That should be proof of that alone." Itachi answered, he was pessimistic these days when it came to Humans just like his brother was tired.

"I wish it would end…" Sasuke whispered and felt Itachi grip his shoulder lightly. It was rare that Itachi saw this side of Sasuke, but when he did he took it in stride. For his brother's sake, he always looked after his brother ever since his little brother was born into the world. And especially after their family died.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The very morning after Naruto woke up and felt pain shoot through his body where the bullets made contact. Immediately he noticed his father sleeping on a chair next to his bed. It made him happy to see his father there and okay. Maybe his father wasn't angry with him anymore?

"Father?" Naruto whispered, trying to gain his father's attention. Which did as he felt the bed sink beside him as Kyuubi sat on the bed gently stroking Naruto's head, careful of the ears due to sensitivity thanks to loud gun shots going off at close range. Naruto made eye contact with Kyuubi, looking for any signs that he was angry. Any sign at all.

"Are you still angry with me…" Naruto whispered, he dreaded the answer if it was yes. His father was the only family he had, and if his only family was angry with him then to Naruto it was like the world was ending.

"No… Not anymore… Just rest… Okay." Kyuubi stated calmly and quietly so that his son was the only one who witnessed the kind words from a father to son. Naruto smiled, he was glad that his father wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as everything came back quickly on why he was there, worry was set in his mind due to the fact that he remembered that there was a bomb strapped to the door. Which was the reason he was here, he yelled to alarm those inside the room, his father included. Did that mean he saved them?

"You're in the hospital, you saved us, you know that. I'm proud of how brave you are… But if you get yourself hurt like this again… I'll kill you myself." Kyuubi explained. Though he let his tone tell Naruto that he wasn't serious about the killing part. He heard Naruto chuckle quietly at that.

"What of the Humans? They got away?" Naruto questioned, he was curious as to what their fate was. Kyuubi frowned, which concerned Naruto to a certain extant.

"No, they got away. But we are searching for them." Kyuubi answered, he was angry with the Humans now; it was their fault that his son got hurt in the first part. If he had his way, he'd slaughter the whole lot of them. But the Vampires need them to live, and all of civilization needs them to keep things moving. So they will live.

"Oh… Father… Why do they hate us? Why did they want to hurt you?" Naruto asked, he knew what the history books said. But he wanted to hear the reason from his father's mouth rather then read it on a useless piece of paper that his personal sensei makes him read. Kyuubi only looked down at his son for a moment, he knew what his son wanted. He knew his son already had a good idea why but still wanted to hear it.

"I told you this before, they took your mother from us. From me, remember that. They harmed a lot of Demons before our civilization and the Vampires civilization was formed. You remember all of the stories I told you about the war, that was how I met your mother. She was beautiful. I doubt you'd remember her. She died upon your birth. How she loved you, with all of her heart.

She made me believe that Humans deserved a chance, to co-exist with us. She offered her hand, and they spat in her face and took her life for her generosity. Humans hate us because we are more whole then they are. We don't have that hole in us that craves more and more like they do. They hate us because we are different. Our history books show that over and over again, their myths show us as monsters rather then creatures to co-exist with.

They hate us because we fought back, that we didn't stay in the shadows of their shadowed hearts and their poorly thought up legends. They hate us because we won the war that they started. That my son, is why they hate us." Kyuubi spoke, he knew at times he probably didn't make sense, but his son understood. And that was all that mattered to him.

He looked towards the window and gazed into a memory of a battle long ago were fires danced across the earth along with littered bodies of Humans and Demons and Vampires. It was a war that he remembered all to well; it was a war that in his mind Humans started.

"I wish they accepted Mothers hand in peace… we could have been friends… we wouldn't have to fight like this…" Naruto whispered, not sure if his father heard him or not. He knew what memories his father was having, his father told him stories. That was enough to give him an idea of what his father remembered and saw in his dreams.

"You are so much like her…" Kyuubi whispered as he looked down at his son once more before knocking interrupted the tender moment. It was the Uchiha brothers.

"How is he?" Itachi asked, another vampire stood near the door leaning against the doorframe. Kyuubi regarded him for a moment, noting him to be blond and longhaired.

"He's fine. Awake." Kyuubi stated calmly, eyes traveled back to the stranger at the door before paying more attention to the Uchiha brothers. He also noted that the younger one was watching Naruto carefully.

"I'm sore… Thanks…" Naruto stated, wondering if he should insult the one who was gawking at him or not. Kyuubi must have seen his quickly breaking resistance to temptation due to the fact that a pillow now covered his face with Kyuubi holding it there. Naruto squirmed and yelled complaints only to be shushed by Kyuubi for the reason that it's a hospital.

"He's fine as you can see… Back to his old self…" Kyuubi stated noting that Sasuke's attention was directed at him rather then his son. Thankful for that he let go of the pillow and ignored how it hit him in the back of the head.

"No thanks to you, trying to suffocate your own son… geez. The things I put up with." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and leant them gently against his chest due to his injuries still being there. Kyuubi ignored him. Naruto pouted due to being ignored.

"The one by the door there is Deidara. And I was wondering if you and your son would like to have dinner at my estate once he is well enough to leave the hospital." Itachi stated as he kept eye contact with the Demon sitting on the bed blanketing Naruto with all nine tails. _Please say yes! Please say yes! Hospital and hotel food is crap!_ Naruto thought as he watched everyone to see what was going to be decided.

"I would be honored. I'm not sure if the doctor will allow me to remove my son from here yet though." Kyuubi agreed calmly noting that his son was happy, probably due to the promise of better food then hospital food. Really, Kyuubi swore that his son was an empty garbage disposal with how he eats.

"I could go get a doctor, un. If you guys wish to talk to one." Deidara called from the door, he needed to do something anyway. Itachi turned to him with a nod, indicating that he should do exactly that. Kyuubi nodded his thanks to the blond headed Vampire before he left to go find the doctor.

"Ya, does that mean I could get out of here?" Naruto chirped happily sitting up and groaning due to the pain. Kyuubi gently pushed him back down stating,  
"It's up to the doctor. So maybe you can or maybe not today."

"Aw man. Get my hopes up for nothing." Naruto whined, though once again Kyuubi showed that he was used to Naruto's antics and ignored him, which only made Naruto pout even more.

"Here's the doctor! Didn't have to go far, un." Deidara announced as the doctor followed him into the room and went straight to the bed.

"And how are we feeling today?" The doctor asked Naruto who happily smiled due to the attention. He loved getting attention from random people, he new how to get what he wanted from them due to his cute acts. Kyuubi however knew about each one of his acts and was now watching him closely. After all, they always say that fox's are known tricksters.

"All better. Can I go yet?" Naruto chirped earning a slap to the forehead by Kyuubi. Kyuubi gave him a don't push your luck look. The doctor only chuckled at the display, dubbing it cute in his mind as he lifted up Naruto's shirt and checked the bandages to see if they needed to be changed at all.

"How much pain, does these give you?" The doctor asked professionally as he pulled Naruto's shirt down and looked in each eye with a flashlight to check if things were okay there.

"Some but not lots." Naruto answered, sure there was more then what he was saying. But getting out of here and hopefully getting good food was more important then pain or telling the truth about it.

"Well I don't see why not. But his bandages will have to be changed once a day and the wounds disinfected each time the bandage is changed." The doctor explained to Kyuubi who merely noted everything in his mind to do.

As soon as the doctor left the room, so did the Vampires to give Kyuubi a chance to help his son get changed so that the could leave the hospital. Naruto was slow moving, which was only natural due to the injuries he received. Naruto didn't care though, he was happy to be leaving the dull hospital that stunk of sterile stench and sickness and death.

Signing the papers they soon left the hospital completely and headed to the limo that Naruto arrived to this city in. The Uchiha's limo was parked right in front of them. Most likely to lead them to the Uchiha Estate, due to Kyuubi agreeing to go right after they left. He just informed the Uchiha brothers that if his son got to tired and if it was too much for his son then they would be leaving early.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the late afternoon, which was a time Vampires, could come out without the affects of the sun while the sun was barely in the sky. Along with early morning when the sun was just coming up to start another day could Vampires be outside.

Kyuubi and Naruto sat in their own limo for the ride there, with the same driver as before. Naruto once and awhile touched the area where he was shot, it was still sore and the ride wasn't always as smooth as he would like it.

"Milord. We have arrived." The driver announced and Naruto just had to look for himself, wincing slightly he looked at the building. It was at least three stories high and wide enough to house his father in his true form curled up. The outside from what Naruto could tell was light gray and had six poles in front, looking like they were holding up the balcony above the porch. Naruto found it impressive, not to mention with the brick fencing around the building and the metal gate they passed through gave it an unapproachable appearance, and to newcomers made it a little imposing.

"Wow…" Naruto muttered as he scanned the perfectly cut lawn and the well-groomed trees that lined the brick wall on the inside and a few littering the lawn here and there. Flower gardens were well kept and lined the front of the house on both sides of the steps.

"Impressive." Kyuubi muttered, though he preferred his own home more then this one.

"Do they live alone, just those two?" Naruto wondered out loud to no one in particular. His tail twitching with anticipation of food to were Kyuubi's tails were still albeit a twitch here and there.

"I don't know I'm not them." Kyuubi answered with a shrug, purely amused by his son's antics and childish behavior.

"How about servants… Do they live there?" Naruto chirped as he scanned the house again noting that there were four windows on the bottom floor, a large window connected to a sliding door on the floor with the balcony and an obvious attic window in the shape of a circle.

"I don't know I'm not them." Kyuubi stated. Kyuubi at first found it amusing, now he was finding his son's constant questioning annoying.

"How about…" Naruto started to say as he turned to his father with a cheesy grin on his features.

"Naruto, if you have questions. Ask them." Kyuubi interrupted as he noted that the limo was coming to a stop in front of the house. At that response Naruto only pouted slightly before turning back to the door barely waiting for it to be opened by the driver who was just approaching the door. Kyuubi only noted that Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

As soon as it was opened Naruto hoped out and held in a barely restrained groan from the pain that action caused.

Itachi was standing with his obvious lover and little brother waited by the bottom step for Kyuubi and an enthusiastic Naruto. Itachi already noticed that Sasuke was into Naruto, even to a small extent. Which was fine with Itachi, it's been know to happen for Vampires and Demons to become lovers. Demons could never become a Vampire but blood could still be shared between the two without any ill effect so long as you don't take too much.

Naruto walked beside his father, after all this wasn't his place to go explore right off the bat. So he had to restrain himself until one of the brother's offer a tour though Naruto doubted that would happen.

"Kyuubi-sama. If you follow us, the servants should have supper ready." Itachi stated calmly, making sure to use Kyuubi's proper title.

"Thank you for having us." Kyuubi stated calmly before adding, "But lets leave rank at the door, shall we." Itachi nodded at that before leading them into the house, Sasuke walked behind Naruto just because he didn't feel like walking in front at the moment.

"How old is Naruto, may I ask, un?" Deidara asked Kyuubi while walking beside Itachi towards the dinning room, he was curious.

"I'm right here!" Naruto yelped undignified, he really didn't like being talked about especially when it was right in front of him.

"He's 16, a kit still." Kyuubi answered with a shrug. Technically Demons live with their parents until they are at least 25 to 30 due to how slow Demons age and how long they live.

"Thank you for asking me that… You're making me sound like a baby…" Naruto grumbled and he crossed his arms and pouted. Really! Why does my father have to do that! Geez… Naruto complained in his mind not really noticing that he was slowing down until Sasuke walked right into him. Yelping he spun around noting that Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Why'd you slow down for?" Sasuke snarled while crossing his arms, mimicking Naruto in that action.

"Why'd you walk into me!" Naruto snarled right back while tapping his foot waiting for an answer.

"Because you slowed down idiot." Sasuke stated with a glare.

"Well you should have been watching what you're doing." Naruto snapped before spinning on his heel and walking forward sticking his nose up into the air at the younger brother out of the two Uchiha's.

Sasuke shook his head and continued to walk, though he couldn't help but notice that Naruto's tail was just as bushy as it looked and found himself wanting to pet Naruto's tail. Unfortunately for the young Vampire his eyes were traveling now to other parts of Naruto's body, Naruto's lower back and his rear to be exact. Damn Demon… Has to act like a little snob… Damn… Why does the cute ones always have to be either too loud or to snobby. Sasuke thought to himself as he gave out an irritated sigh.

"What's your problem now!?" Naruto snarled over his shoulder at hearing the sigh. Damn Vampire… Being so damn annoying… Stupid bastard why does the bastards have to be the good looking ones… Damn… He's making me think too much. My brain hurts. Naruto thought to himself as he gave out a huff and kept walking.

"Nothings my problem…" Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke was aware that Kyuubi and Itachi watched their whole display of quarrels.

Itachi smirked to himself; Deidara and Kyuubi must have noted that smirk but said nothing. As soon as that smirk disappeared Itachi stated,

"Kyuubi, is it alright with you if I tell everyone where to sit?"

"I don't have a problem with that." Kyuubi stated, he caught on to what Itachi was doing. Though he was a bit unsure of whether or not it was a good idea. After all, he was very protective of his only son.

"Good…" Itachi muttered as he opened the doors that lead to the dinning room.

Naruto was wowed by the look of it. The table was long enough to fit at least ten people on each side. The table had enough plates set out for them and there was a wide variety of food already set out. Naruto's eyes lit up with that fact. He noted that each chair had a long back. The two chairs at the ends of the table had longer backs then the rest.

"Kyuubi, if you please. Sit here." Itachi stated, it was one of the end chairs. Itachi got Deidara to sit beside him who was at the other end chair. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto to sit beside each other in the middle part of the table. There were four empty spots between Naruto and his father and between three empty spots between Sasuke and Deidara.

"Why do I have to sit beside him… Why couldn't I sit beside my Father!?" Naruto whined earning a scolding look from Kyuubi, who stated,

"This isn't your house or your table. This is their house, and their table. You don't get a say in the matter."

Naruto gave out a huff, he was wondering if he could start eating or if some stupid ritual or prayer has to be said first. Kyuubi must be thinking the same thing due to scanning the food before turning his attention towards Itachi.

"We usually say prayer to thank such and such before we eat… Do you or your son want to take the honor?" Itachi explained, nearly forgetting that Kyuubi wasn't aware with their personal customs in matters like this.

"My son can." Kyuubi stated, earning a 'why me' look from Naruto. Kyuubi only gave him a 'just do it' look making Naruto huff again before turning to Itachi and asking,

"Is there specific words I should know?"

"No. Just fold your hands and speak… Ending it with a simple amen." Itachi stated casually wondering if it was a good idea to let the younger Fox Demon take the role of saying thanks before they eat.

Naruto gave out an exaggerated sigh before folding his hands in front of him, which was followed by everyone else at the table before he started to speak,

"Um… Thank you for all the ramen in the world… And um the prank shop back home… And um… Friends and family that's still alive and kicking… more or less… Um… And the television… and the limo… and the food that looks really yummy on the table here… and the drinks that is on the table… and the table and chairs… and cloths cuz without cloths it be really awkward to walk around outside and inside cuz it be just plain creepy to see your father naked… um I think that's it… amen!"

Everyone else gave an awkward amen following Naruto's thanks. Strangely Naruto looked very proud of his little thanks he did. Kyuubi on the other hand looked like he wanted to kill his own son.

"You're lucky you're out of my reach..." Kyuubi grumbled. He really wanted to strangle his own son at the moment because of the awkward thing, not to mention you're suppose to be serious when you say thanks.

"That was certainly… unique." Deidara chided happily, he liked the kid. Deidara considered Naruto spunky, which in his books was a good thing to be.

"Thank you." Naruto chirped wondering if he could eat now. Food, food, food, food! Naruto's mind chanted.

"Okay, we can eat now." Itachi stated, he was amused with the fact that his brother was both irritated and amused by Naruto.

"YA!" Naruto nearly yelled right before everyone started to dig into the foot set out in front of them. Kyuubi had to tell Naruto to not eat so much at the moment, being that they were only guests.

_**Authoress Note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._

_Bad news… I kinda hit a writers block in this story. So any idea's would be appreciated. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After dinner they all lounged around in the living room talking to each other, Naruto sat beside his father while his father spoke with the older one of the two Uchiha's and his apparent lover.

Naruto really, really wanted to explore. He always did when he was in a new place. And more importantly, he wanted to see if he could get a clue to what these Vampires were like, when it came to living arrangements.

Sasuke watched Naruto study minor things in the room while everyone else talked about pointless things that Sasuke didn't really care about. Sighing slightly, he mused that he might as well take Naruto around the house to 'explore' a bit.

Standing up he stopped beside the couch where Naruto sat and stated,  
"Come on." Naruto only glared at him and growled out while getting up,  
"Don't boss me around." Sasuke only snorted as he walked out of the room, followed by a very curious Naruto who was eager to explore. Naruto would have preferred to explore on his own so he could touch things.

Naruto looked back and watched as the door close before looking at the pictures on the wall. They were happy pictures, all of them family pictures. _Wow… So many family members… I think they're family members anyway._ Naruto thought to himself as he examined each picture silently while walking behind Sasuke who was watching Naruto over his shoulder.

"How long have you lived here?" Naruto mused as he skipped after Sasuke, tail slightly waging behind him. Sasuke sighed slightly; he knew these questions were going to come, eventually.

"My whole life." Sasuke stated with a shrug he wondered what he could ask in return; there wasn't really all that much he wanted to know right now.

"Wow… Do you have any friends?" Naruto chirped as he followed closely behind, he wanted to know more about the vampire in front of him. Naruto made sure to look at every ornament and every picture in the hallway.

"Not many." Sasuke stated with a shrug, it really didn't matter to him. He didn't like being around a lot of people so just having a few friends was fine for him. It meant that he wouldn't be too crowded or pulled into many directions.

"You poor thing… That's sad… You should have lots of friends or else you'll get lonely." Naruto chirped innocently from behind his new vampire friend. He already knew that they would be friends. It was meant to be!

"I don't get lonely." Sasuke stated in a huff. Really, of all things the young fox demon could insinuate.

"Denial isn't just a river in what used to be Egypt!" Naruto chirped as he nearly skipped beside Sasuke who looked completely irate.

"Egypt is still there you idiot. It's just filled with pockets of rebel's." Sasuke corrected.

"Ya, and there's a river there called Denial." Naruto said in a singsong voice.

--

In the dining room where everyone else was still lounging around Kyuubi was apologizing for his son's hyper nature.

"No need to apologize." Deidara stated before adding, "The kid's certainly spunky."

"He gets it from his mother." Kyuubi muttered as he huffed slightly, tails shifting every so often.

"Hey, Itachi, Sasuke's taken a shine to him. Usually he ignores everyone and leaves as soon as dinners done without socializing." Deidara couldn't help but hum out, oblivious to the scolding look Itachi was giving him.

"Hn. No." Itachi decided to simply say, hoping that Deidara would leave it be, or else he'll ruin all the plans he already has in store for his little brother and his new 'friend'.

"No what?" Deidara chirped innocently. He couldn't help but get onto Itachi's nerves. It usually lead to very interesting punishments in the bedroom.

"Just no, Deidara." Itachi sighed; he really didn't want to deal with his obviously devious lover.

"What? I wasn't planning anything." Deidara chirped, knowing he was pushing it now. But he didn't care. Just a little bit further.

"You're going to interfere." Itachi blurted without thinking, he saw a knowing smirk on Deidara's face. He knew that Deidara already knew now what he was up to. Hopefully Deidara would stop, but that was too much to hope for.

"Interfere with what?" Deidara teased, not aware of Kyuubi's amused expression while the powerful fox demon sipped on his whine.

"Never mind," Itachi groaned out, glaring at Deidara. Though he did in fact make sure that Deidara would be punished later, and he had a few more toys that he could use for that.

"Well, I kind of figured you had something planned when you wanted to fix the spots at the table." Kyuubi stated, though his nonchalance told Itachi that he wasn't going to stop it. But the serious look in his red eyes showed that Kyuubi would go to drastic measures if his son was hurt in any way.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by CriggleChi_


End file.
